


Home With You

by MysteriousMoonlight



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMoonlight/pseuds/MysteriousMoonlight
Summary: Maxwell and Wilson cuddling ((because I'm a slut for fluff))





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentine’s! I wrote something, hope you like it!! ( I legit spent three days on this. Writer’s block is really an issue )

It wasn’t easy at first. He had just known him after that encounter at the cafe; and ever since then, things have shifted quite fast. To be honest.. it was actually too fast for both of them to catch up. Maxwell had been touring all over the country and Wilson had been busy conducting experiments and going to college, his part-time job at a coffee shop already accommodating part of his day. He had to pay for his college somehow. It wasn’t easy at the slightest, but they managed to call each other over the phone and message each other throughout the day. 

It had been hell beginning a new year. Things were hectic; but as the days passed and January became February, Wilson struck the idea of meeting Maxwell. He had fancied the idea of having a candlelight dinner, the dapper man being as elegant as usual, but both of them were busy, their daily routines preventing them from seeing each other sooner. It was too late when Maxwell arrived, and he decided to just crash into Wilson’s apartment for the night (which he intended), both of them agreeing to relax and watch some of the magician’s previous performances. They huddled themselves in a few layers of blankets, the space between them just close enough for comfort; two cups of coffee beside the bed, one bitter and the other one slightly sweet. Wilson remembers his preference just as well as the first time they’d met. An Americano with exactly one sugar cube. (as if it helped with the bitterness, one sugar cube doesn’t do much to a bitter coffee) He’d freak out if there were too much sugar in it. 

They were quiet for a few moments, Wilson musing at his acts, Maxwell chuckling ever so often at him and his awe. Contentment.  "You’re awfully easy to impress. Why is that so?“ He leans in closer, embracing him in his arms; eyes closed while sniffing his hair which smelled of peppermint. "Really? Perhaps I rarely go to these.. magic shows? It’s really been a long time since I last saw one.” The silly man giggled as he tried to suppress his joy, oh god, he’s the most ticklish man on earth. “You’re so good at magic, it’s admirable..” Wilson breathes a little heavier, index finger curling around Maxwell’s laid back hair. “Can I come to your show one day?” he whispers to him, the air landing hot on Maxwell’s neck. “Of course you can, love. But for a price..” 

The kiss on Wilson’s lips had shocked him for a moment. The bitter taste of coffee still lingered in his mouth; Maxwell’s lips pressed against his, soft to the touch. It had been so long, so so long since they’d last seen each other. “I’ve missed you, Max.” Wilson sighed as they parted, the two breaking away to catch their breaths. “Me, too.” 

For a few moments they laid, observing each other’s breathing sequences, listening to their hearts beating. At this point, they’re not even paying attention to the magic shows on the TV anymore. Oh stars, this was perfect in so many ways; they were so happy to finally see each other. Nothing was in the way, but it was getting late, unfortunately, and the dire need to sleep eventually overpowered them; leaving them yearning for each other’s presence still. Half asleep, Maxwell murmured a little question he knew the answer to. “You don’t mind me crashing here for a few nights, right?” It was past 2a.m., the following day a Saturday. Surely Wilson wouldn’t mind. “What..? Don’t you have to go on tours?” Okay. Maybe not what he expected, but it was close. Maxwell almost felt sheepish. “I delayed them, wanted to spend more time with you.” He’d ran his fingers through Wilson’s hair. “You don’t have to..” he shifted, hands dangling at the end of the bed, “I guess I could see you longer, then.. let’s get ice cream tomorrow morning.” 

They’d slept, their legs tangled between the sheets and the pillows.


End file.
